A wide variety of low voltage components such as telephone cables, coax cables for television and interne service, wiring for home entertainment systems and surround sound, and cables for connecting computers to peripherals such as printers and facsimile machines, are prevalent in today's homes and offices. Frequently it is necessary to route these low voltage wires and cables through interior walls in order to connect low voltage components in separate rooms.
U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/290,374, 12/082,030, 12/075,326, and 12/011,162, all of which share common ownership and inventorship with the present application, disclosed various cable chutes or scoops for routing low voltage wires and cables through walls. The cable chutes disclosed in these patent applications were generally for use in conjunction with a conventional electrical box.
The current disclosure provides an improved cable chute or scoop for routing low voltage wires and cables through walls. The scoop and low voltage bracket of the present invention significantly simplifies the task of installing a cable chute or portal to a wall and thus provides significant reduction in installation time. In comparison with prior art devices for routing cables through walls, the amount of time required for preparing the wall for installation and the time required to install the scoop are significantly reduced. Thus the scoop and bracket combination of the present invention provide significant time savings over prior art cable routing devices.